<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>traurig by arfrid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219422">traurig</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid'>arfrid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Niki Nihachu, 2001-2020. Slain by Jschlatt. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Let's kill Schlatt, Meh, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, NIKI NO, Slight Wilbur x Niki if you squint, What-If, but like, but that's not my cup of tea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:49:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pain. That's all she can feel.</p><p>"Bitte weine nicht fur mich, Entschuldigung. Ich hätte rennen sollen." is what Niki Nihachu said, just before she died.</p><p>OR</p><p>What if Niki only had one life left? What if she didn't run during the Festival?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jschlatt &amp; Niki | Nihachu, Niki | Nihachu &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu &amp; Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Niki Nihachu, 2001-2020. Slain by Jschlatt. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>traurig</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>If you’re gonna kill anyone else, Schlatt, kill me.” </em>Wilbur said, causing her heart to temporarily stop beating.</p><p> </p><p>“<span><em>Pfft- I’m not gonna kill anybody else.”</em></span><span> Schlatt </span><span>shrugged</span><span>, unworried.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<em>It sounded like you were gonna murder another person. It sounded like you were gonna murder Niki.” </em>Wilbur said, crossing his arms. Niki’s eyes dart between Wilbur and Schlatt. She has no idea what might happen.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Niki’s-” </em>The president looked over at her. “<em>Yeah</em>, <em>I might murder Niki.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Wilbur’s fearful eyes meet hers. She’s never seen them like that. <em>“Niki, run. Just run.”</em></p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t. Her feet were firmly frozen on the ground. Her breathing was quick.</p><p> </p><p>“Will-”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>FIRE!”</em></p><p> </p><p>Pain. There was so much pain in her abdomen, it was hard to think. Everything was blurry.</p><p> </p><p>When the white spots stopped dancing in her eyes, she was met with Wilbur’s anguished face. There were tears in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Niki- Niki, no- You’re gonna be fine, okay, just hold on, okay-” His voice was hard to distinguish with the ringing, but eventually she managed it. “Schlatt, you </span><span><em>fucking bastard</em></span><span>-”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no need to swear, since Tommy was already yelling every cuss word he knew at the at the president.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niki almost managed to grin, but it was like moving a boulder. She just couldn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Hurts…” She managed to say. “It hurts.”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>I know it hurts- I’m sorry, I’m so, so, sorry Niki- You’re going to be fine- You’re going to- You won’t-”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She found it hard to think, to breathe. She felt something trickle down her mouth. Wilbur wiped it off and his hand came back red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Niki- No, you can’t-”</span></p><p> </p><p><span>She swallowed, feeling the bronze taste of blood on her tongue. She knows what to say.</span> "Bitte weine nicht fur mich, Entschuldigung. Ich hätte rennen sollen." <span>She says, with a strange combination of bitterness and sadness.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>W-What?” Tommy asked. She didn’t notice him above her, hovering over her like a worried bee.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Bees.</em>
  </span>
  <span> She thinks of Tubbo, and </span>
  <span>he’s</span>
  <span> the last </span>
  <span>thing</span>
  <span> she ever thinks about. </span>
  <span>Everything goes black.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>